Folle soirée
by Magystra
Summary: Tendez l'oreille contre le mur et écouter le murmurez........(Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny)
1. Déclaration

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La soirée se déroulait sans que rien ne puisse troubler la fête. Le puch coulait, les filles étaient belles, les garçons essayaient de danser et même Malefoy s'occupait de ses affaires, affaire qui se donnait le nom de Christine. Tout devait se dérouler comme l'avait prévu Hermione et les autres préfets. Ils avaient préparé la fête de la fin des vacances depuis au moins 2 mois et rien n'avaient été laissé au hasard. Les décorations étaient aux couleurs de toutes les maisons, ils avaient fait venir un groupe à la mode pour la musique, il y avait de la nourriture pour tous les goûts et les gens étaient heureux. Seul les septièmes années étaient admis sauf ceux qui avaient été invités.  
  
Harry avait finalement invité Ginny ( cela lui avait pris 3 semaines) et ils dansaient ensemble collés et Harry commençait à avoir drôlement chaud. -Harry je suis très heureuse d'être avec toi en ce moment. Merci de m'avoir invitée.  
  
-Humm je suis très heureux moi aussi.  
  
Il regarda ses pieds et leva lentement les yeux pour voir Ron lui faire un clin d' ?il se qui le fit rougir instantanément. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que Cho Chang n'avait rien été et que présentement il aimerait bien qu'elle soit plus qu'une compagne de bal.  
  
-Ginny je voudrais te demander si... humm. bien en fait si ..  
  
-Oui Harry tu veux me demander quoi ?  
  
-Hummm enfin si tu veux.... un verre de puch. Il est très bon tu sais.  
  
-Oui... d'accord.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent donc de la piste de danse, Harry entraînant sa cavalière vers la table des rafraîchissements. Hermione s'avança et pris Ginny par le coude et l'éloigna de Harry  
  
-Seulement pour quelques instants, je te la ramène en un morceau Harry.  
  
-D'accord Hermione, en passant le puch est très bon. Dit-il en levant son pouce pour lui signifier son avis.  
  
Quelques tables plus loin.  
  
-Et puis vas-tu tenter quelque chose ce soir ? Tu sais il te regarde avec des yeux ronds et je crois qu'il laisse même une trace de bave partout où il passe.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si simple Hermione. Il est très gêné et on dirait que je l'intéresse pas.  
  
-Voyons-tu sais très bien que tu l'intéresses. La preuve c'est qu'il a dansé. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis hummmm la quatrième. Ce ne serait pas toi qui serais trop gênée Ginny ??  
  
-Non sûrement pas j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.  
  
-Alors montre-le.  
  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ginny s'élance vers Harry, lui enlève sa coupe d'entre les mains, lui coupe sa conversation avec Ron et qu'elle l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Elle arrêta et le regarda cherchant ses mots et se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle commença a bafouiller et Hermione crut bien devoir la ramasser par terre lorsque Harry se pencha a son tour et lui rendis son baiser. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et les deux amoureux s'enfuirent main dans la main vers le jardin.  
  
-Et bien une mise au défit et elle réagit pareille a son frère.  
  
-Qu'a-t'il au juste son frère ?  
  
-Rien seulement que toi et elle vous êtes bel et bien de la même famille.  
  
-Et es-ce que tu crois que l'organisatrice de cette superbe fête voudrait venir danser avec moi ?  
  
-Oui elle accepte avec plaisir.  
  
Ron et Hermione se colèrent lentement gardant une distance entre eux. Ne dansaient-ils pas entre amis ?  
  
-Hermione j'aimerais te parler sans que tu m'interomptes pendant un instant. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. Tu te souviens certainement ce que j'avais dit à ton sujet pendant la première et bien je crois que je ne me suis jamais excusé. Alors je m'excuse sincèrement. Tu es une fille formidable, une amie très chère et je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps, je sais que je ne suis pas le garçon de tes rêves mais je crois que je pourrais te rendre heureuse. C'est vite dit et mal dit mais je n'ai jamais été très bon avec les règles de l'art amoureux. Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
Un silence se fit entre les deux. Ron regardait amoureusement Hermione et attendait un signe de sa part mais rien ne vit. Il s'éloigna alors brusquement d'elle et lui répondit rapidement.  
  
-Je ne croyais pas cela possible mais il fallait que je te le dire. Excuse- moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée. Je vais aller rejoindre Harry.  
  
Il partit alors précipitamment vers la sortie. Hermione le regardit partir et essuya une larme au bord de son ?il avant de courir derrière lui.  
  
Malefoy qui s'ennuyait pour mourir avait bien vu et avait compris la déclaration bâclée décida de laisser seul sa partenaire et d'aller voir la suite de l'histoire.  
  
-Sûrement que cela va être vraiment plus amusant que cette fête idiote.  
Le reste dans le prochain chapître. 


	2. Pris au piège

Hermione courait en tout sens pour essayer de retrouver Ron. Il avait dit qu'il allait retrouver Harry mais elles les avaient croisés et entre deux baisés Ginny lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ron et que pour le moment son frère n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Hermione avait du alors faire demi-tour. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ; « Comment ai-je pus ne pas lui répondre », « J'ai encore tout brisé », « Je suis vraiment stupide », « Mais il m'a pris de surprises, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! » Puis elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup.  
  
-Qu'es ce que je vais lui dire si je le trouve ? »  
  
Tout en ce posant cette question, une porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un Ron les yeux rougis et boursouflés en sortit. Il voulu faire marche arrière mais Hermione le retenu.  
  
-Ron hummmm je m'excuse. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Et tu as dit cela tellement rapidement que..j'en suis restée bouche-bée.  
  
-C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ses choses là et surtout de cette manière là. Tu étais bien trop occupée pour remarquer ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tu as toujours le nez dans tes livres et de toute manières tu surveillais tous les gestes croches que je faisais pour être sûr que Griffondor ne perdrait pas de points. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est parfait comme toi !  
  
-Comment oses-tu me faire des reproches ! Je suis préfète depuis deux ans et depuis deux ans nous remportons haut la main la coupe des maisons devant les Serpentards ! Si je ne t'aurais pas surveiller tu aurais fait sauter le cours de potion au minimun 20 fois et tu y aurais pris plaisir !  
  
-Oui peut-être bien, mais moi au moins je sais m'amuser !  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Drago, qui observait la scène avec un grand sourire, se décida à s'en mêler.  
  
-Si ce n'est pas touchant ! Une chicane d'amoureux ! Vous allez presque me faire tirer quelques larmes. Snif Snif... Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes.  
  
-Malefoy, retourne donc vers ta jolie princesse blondasse qui t'accompagne et fiches-nous la paix.  
  
-Toi la sang-de-bourde je ne t'ai pas parlé .  
  
-Excuses-toi Malefoy ou sinon je vais te flancher une de ses raclées que tu n'est pas près d'oublier !!!! -Veux-tu dire que tu vas faire sortir de jolie limace de ta pauvre gueule de taré !?  
  
Ron vira au pourpre et s'avançait pour frapper d'une bonne droite Drago mais Hermione le prit de vitesse et alla elle-même le gifler. La gifle fut si puissante que la joue de Drago resta imprégner de sa main. Hermione sans jeter un seul regard vers lui prit le bras de Ron et partit vers une salle de cours vide. Elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que ce débile de Malefoy.  
  
Lorsque la porte fût refermé elle et Ron entendirent malefoy crier ses injures et une certaine menace qu'ils auraient dû prendre plus au sérieux.  
  
« Vous ne sortirez plus de cette salle. Je vais celer votre destin. Je peux certainement m'amuser avec vous. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis du même côté que vous face à Voldemort que je vous apprécie pour autant. »  
  
Pensé de Drago « Au moins comme ça ils vont finir par comprendre qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. J'aurais fait ma bonne action pour les sept années que j'ai passé ici. »  
  
Mais ni Hermione, ni Ron ne purent entendre l'incantation prononcé par Drago.  
  
Hermione prit peur lorsque toutes fentes, toutes fenêtres, toutes ouvertures disparurent devant ses yeux. Ron lui prit complètement panique, il avait peur des araignées mais aussi il était claustrophobe.  
  
-Si tu n'aurais pas quitter la salle de bal et que tu ne serais pas venu me chercher , Malefoy ne t'aurais pas suivi et tu ne l'aurais pas gifler et alors on ne serait pas enfermer ici !!!!!! Et en plus qu'es ce que tu avais à me dire. Tantôt tu n'as même pas prononcer un mot !  
  
Ron avait dit sa d'un trait et Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'il était claustrophobe. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce sans arrêt, il s'était accroupi dans un coin et il respirait bruyamment. Hermione s 'approcha alors doucement de lui et lui murmura de respirer normalement.  
  
-Recule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes conseils. Tu devrais plutôt faire marcher ta cervelle de génie pour trouver une manière de nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu nous as mis !!  
  
-Alors tu ne veux plus de moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais, il y a une demie-heure ! Et jamais on n'en serait arriver là si tu ne m'avais pas fait cette déclaration manquée !  
  
-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT IDIOT, JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE FORMULER UNE SIMPLE DÉCLARATION, TU AS TOUT A FAIT RAISON !  
  
Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux rempli de rage et de tristesse. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était aller trop loin cette fois-ci.  
  
-Je suis restée sur le choc Ron je croyais pas possible que tu puisses ressentir quelques choses vis-à-vis moi.  
  
-Non c'est vrai tu mérites mieux et tu es habituée à mieux ! C'est sur que je ne suis pas un joueur de quiddicht international moi ! Que je n'ai pas non plus un fan club a mes trousses non plus !  
  
-Tu crois que j'ai la tête si enflée d'avoir sortis avec Victor ?  
  
-Tu ne l'appelles plus Vicki... ?  
  
-Ha que tu peut-être enfant Ron ! Grandi un peu ! Tu sais très bien que Victor et moi cela n'a pas durer longtemps. Et peux-tu s'il vous plait arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !  
  
Ron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était tourné du pourpre au blanc des plus ternes. Sa respiration se fesait de plus en plus dure.  
  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais à ce point claustrophobe ?  
  
-Pour que toi et Harry croyez que je sois à ce point peureux. J'ai de l'orgueil moi !  
  
-Oui et à cause de cet orgueil tu es présentement très bien n'es ce pas ?  
  
-Hermione, tu voudrais trouver une sortie s'il vous plait.  
  
Hermione s'éloigna de Ron et chercha une sortie dans tout les recoins.  
Pendant ce temps dans le jardin.  
  
-Ginny je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux chercher ton frère. Hermione n'avait pas l'air bien toute à l'heure.  
  
-Oui peut-être bien. Mais rappelle-moi, de dire à mon frère qu'il m'en doit une. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de partir à sa recherche. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi.  
  
-Moi aussi mais bon Hermione me semblait un peu trop inquiète et je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
La suite au cours des deux prochaines semaines 


	3. Contre le mur

Merci pour les reviews. J'apprécies beaucoup ! Voici enfin la suite. IL ne reste que le chapitre 4. (J'aime mieux faire de courtes fics)  
  
Chapitre 3  
Harry entra dans le dortoir des garçons et chercha sous les piles de liges sales, de valises à moitiés faites, d'oreillers et de couvertures, sa carte des maraudeurs. Il fouillait depuis au moins cinq minutes lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre.  
  
-Écoutes Harry, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça, mon frère n'est pas en danger et il y a bien mieux à faire.  
  
-Ginny je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien. Hermione avait l'air bouleversée et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ron devait lui dire quelque chose d'important et je crois que tout n'a pas très bien fonctionné comme prévu.  
  
Harry cherchait comme un frénétique sous les lits. Il se pencha et se faufila sous un des lits et trouva, caché, sous le caleçon de Neville l'objet de ses recherches.  
  
-Bien, maintenant Ginny, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi ou si tu préfères tu peux retourner à la fête.... Mais j'aimerais bien que tu restes avec moi.  
  
-Je vais rester avec toi. A deux on risque de trouver plus vite Ron ainsi qu'Hermione.  
  
-Merci. Il se pencha et lui donna un léger baisé et lui ouvrit la porte comme tout bon gentleman le ferait.  
Pendant ce temps au fond d'un couloir à l'arrière d'un mur parfaitement anodin Hermione désespérait de trouver une manière de sortir de cet enfer. Elle avait du essayer au moins 15 fois chaque formules qu'elle connaissait et il ne s'était rien passé. S'approchant de Ron, qui regardait fixement une brique face à lui, elle se souvint des paroles de Malefoy : « Je vais sceller votre destin. Je peux certainement m'amuser avec vous. »  
  
-Ron regarde moi ! Malefoy n'a jamais dit qu'il nous laisserait moisir ici éternellement. Et il ne nous ferra jamais de mal. Il ne peut pas. Tu vois ça si deux personnes d'un même camps s'infligeraient la mort ? Non même Malefoy n'est pas aussi fou. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure il veut s'amuser avec nous !  
  
-C'est une drôle façon de s'amuser. Il est mieux pour lui que je ne sorte jamais d'ici. Sinon il est mieux de transplaner le plus loin possible.  
  
-Ron c'est impossible de tranplaner à Poudlard !!  
  
Il eut un petit sourire à cesparoles et Hermione put enfin se dire que tout n'était pas perdu.  
-Il devrait pourtant être ici ! La carte ne se trompe jamais !  
  
-Harry tu vois bien il n'y a personne !  
  
-Oui je vois bien qu'il n'y a personne et c'est impossible ! À moins que Ron et Hermione soit sous la cape d'invisibilité. Mais .elle sur moi. Donc il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire et c'est de mêler Dumbledore à tout ça. Je déteste cette possibilité mais c'est la seule.  
  
-Je me demande bien dans quoi mon frère c'est encore embarquer. Mais Harry tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun passage secret ici ?  
  
-C'est vrai sur la carte il ne l'indique pas mais on ne sait jamais. Commence à un bout et on se rejoint au centre.  
  
Malgré leurs efforts rien n'avait laissé entrevoir un passage secret. Ginny ramassa quelques pierres tombées du plafond et commença à les tirer sur le mur voisin. Elle en tira quelque unes comme ça jusquà ce que Harry lui dise d'arrêter.  
  
-Écoutes, tu entends.  
  
-Effectivement il y a un bruit Harry mais c'est peut-être n'importe quoi !  
  
-Relance deux pierres contre le mur svp. Laisse quelques secondes entres les deux.  
  
Ginny lança les pierres et tendit l'oreilles pour entendre effectivement deux coups venant de derrière le mur.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils sont derrière le mur ??  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
Harry s'approcha du mur et cogna dessus avec une roche le début d'une mélodie connue. Et ce qu'il espérait ce produisit. La fin de la mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Ginny et lui se mirent a essayer un nombre incalculable de formules et de sorts qui ne donnèrent rien.  
  
-Ginny reste ici je vais chercher le Directeur le plus vite possible et je reviens. N'arrête surtout pas de faire du bruit il ne faut pas qu'ils croient que l'on les laisse ici !  
  
-Parfait Harry.  
  
Harry partit à la course entendant à peine la question de Ginny qui se demandait qu'es ce que Ron devait dire à Hermione. Il lui répondit en tournant le coin du corridor.  
  
-Son amour !!!  
  
Ginny recommença alors à battre la pierre contre le mur en complétant des mélodies.  
-Hermione écoute. On dirait que quelqu'un essait de rentrer !  
  
-Ron je n'entends absolument rien.  
  
-Si je te dis qu'oui. Fait moi confiance pour une fois.  
  
Il prit le talon de son soulier de sa main et cogna deux fois contre le mur. Ils entendirent alors un son distinct de deux coups. Il recommença le manège imitant alors les coups.  
  
-Ron tu me surprendras toujours !  
  
-Et j'adorerais toujours te surprendre.  
  
Ils clouèrent alors leurs oreilles contre le mur et se fut Hermione qui répondit cette fois si avec son soulier.  
  
-Je suis sure que c'est Harry ! ou un enfant de moldus !  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
-Ta mère te chantait-elle la comptine « Marie avait un mouton » lorsque tu étais petit ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Alors tu comprends ! C'est une chanson moldue !  
  
-Hermione plus tu vieillis et plus tu es géniale !  
  
-Merci. Ron je voulais te dire que pour tout à l'heure..  
  
-Non, j'ai mal réagis et c'est à moi de m'excuser !  
  
-Tu veux me laisser finir ! Si j'aurais eu le temps de me remettre de mes émotions tantôt je t'aurais dit oui Ron.  
  
-Tu aurais dit oui ?  
  
-Oui ! J'aurais dit oui ! Je t'aime bien moi aussi.  
  
-Hermione tu sais que tu peux me rendre complètement fou !  
  
-Oui et j'aime bien cette possibilité !  
  
Ron s'avança alors vers elle la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il esquiva quelques pas de valses et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. IL se remit alors à valser et à faire tournoyer Hermione qui riait de bonheur.  
  
C'est ainsi que Ginny les trouva lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui était apparu devant ses yeux. Après être sortit de sa stupeur, elle se mit à rigoler devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
  
-Alors je n'aurais jamais pus croire vous trouver dans cette situation là !  
Suite dans environ deux semaines....  
  
Si vous apprécier ma fiction vous pouvez toujours me le dire ! 


	4. Cherchez la paix

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!  
  
Merci s?urette pour ton review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que t'apprécies ce que j'écris même si tu n'es pas une fan du couple Hermione/Ron.  
  
Lunenoire : Tout ce peut dans une fic, on peut faire ce que l'on veut avec nos personnages. Et un Drago qui essaie de faire une bonne action(à sa manière) est toujours possible si on le veut bien. Merci pour tes encouragements. Et cette fois si je t'aurais pas trop faite attendre (  
  
Aziliz : Je souhaite te dire que j'ai adoré moi aussi ta fic « Can't stop the moonlignt » et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule !  
  
Cool : J'espère que tu vas trouvé ce chapitre aussi génial que les autres !  
  
Fleur : Pour ton review du premier chapitre je veux te dire que c'était le but visé que Ron dise tout de travers à Hermione (. J'apprécis toujours la critique bien formulé merci beaucoup !(Ce n'est pas sarcastique là !)  
  
Alors voici chers lecteurs la suite et la dernière partie de ma fic.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
-Si je reformule vos propos Mademoiselle Granger, vous dites que Drago Malefoy vous aurait, vous et et M.Weslay, enfermez dans une pièce sans issue à la suite d'une dispute entre vous deux. Par la suite le sort fut rompu on ne sait par quelle magie ! En plus si j'ose rajouter il y a dans votre histoire, une certaine comptine qui vous aurait dit que votre s?ur M.Weslay et Potter vous aurait trouver par on ne sait quel moyen ? Vous nous prenez vraiment pour de simples fous !  
  
-Severus allez du calme. Laissez les s'expliquer.  
  
Rogue bouillonnait et on pouvait presque voir la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. Il marchait les 100 mètres et commençait même à user le plancher de bois vernis.  
  
-Et puis vous savez quoi, c'est votre soirée et je vais vous laisser en profiter. Vous avez été de très bons étudiants durant ces sept ans et je suis très fier de vous. Je crois que Minerva et Severus vous allez être d'accord avec moi ?  
  
-Tout à fait directeur. Allez, jeunes gens vous amusez avant que l'on puisse changer d'avis.  
  
-Merci M. le Directeur.  
  
-Ça m'a fait plaisir Harry. Revient me voir demain j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Bon moi je crois que je vais aller danser une autre petite danse. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien de se laissez aller. Vous devriez essayer Séverus, ça vous donnerait du teint.  
  
-Non mais M. le Directeur ils réussissent à s'en sortir à chaque fois..  
  
Ils n'entendirent pas le reste ayant réussis à se faufiler juste à temps avant que Rogue ne puisse les retenir d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
-Ouf et bien on a eu chaud !  
  
-Alors parle pour toi Harry, Hermione et moi on a eu très chaud, très très chaud. Et en parlant d'un sujet chaud, vous n'auriez pas vus une certaine fouine. Je crois que j'ai quelques mots à lui dire !  
  
-Ron calme toi. C'est un pauvre raté !  
  
Tout en continuant d'avancer Ron gardait les poings fermés.  
  
-Bon Ron écoute si on croise Drago tu lui diras ce que tu penses. Mais tu ne crois pas que présentement on aurait mieux à faire ?  
  
Hermione avait dit cela dans le creux de l'oreille de Ron et cela avait eu l'effet escompté.  
  
-Bon regardez je vais aller calmez Ron, on se revoit plus tard d'accord. ?  
  
-Oui à demain Hermione. Amuses toi pas trop surtout !  
  
-Qu'es ce que tu insinues Ginny ?  
  
-Hum rien laisse faire Hermione !  
  
-Mais..  
  
-Bye bonne fin de soirée  
-Tu sais j'ai bien cru que l'on aurait jamais la paix se soir. J'espère que c'était la dernière surprise de la soirée. Maintenant j'aimerais te dire que...  
  
-Attend encore quelques secondes ma jolie je crois que j'ai quelques mots à dire au blondinet qui passe là-bas.  
  
-Non attend c'est moi qui doit aller lui dire qu'il a failli gâcher ma soirée. La très impulsive rousse se leva et jeta Drago face contre terre et le rua de coup quelle avait appris a force de vivre avec une maisonnée remplie de garçons. Ce fut Harry qui la souleva tant bien que mal de terre.  
  
-Non mais garde attachée ta petite amie Potter, elle est complètement folle cette fille.  
  
-Je suis folle de rage Drago car à cause de toi j'ai passé ma soirée à sauver mon frère de ton sortilège !  
  
-Ahhhhh alors vous avez réussi à les faire sortir de là. Les pauvres imbéciles, je croyais qu'ils allaient s'en sortir avant. Mais au moins maintenant ils seront plus drôles à regarder lorsqu'ils vont se chicaner, une chicane de couple c'est toujours très marrant !  
  
-Quoi !!!! comment sait-tu qu'ils sont ensemble !?  
  
-Je crois que moi j'ai compris Ginny. Il a simplement mélangé quelques sorts ensembles. Et je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire cela. C'était très bien réussi. Félicitation Malefoy.  
  
-Wow Potter qui me félicite ! Je crois qu'il va falloir marquer cela quelque part !  
  
-Auriez-vous l'obligeance je vous en prie de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! Par ce que je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps.  
  
-Retient là Potter, elle est enragée.  
  
-Écoutes Ginny, je crois que Malefoy a essayé de faire une bonne action à sa manière. Il a enfermé Ron et Hermione par un sort de cloison et de fermeture puis il a finalement scellé le sort avec une formule d'attraction.  
  
-Tu veux me faire croire que ce conard de première a voulu du bien à mon frêre !  
  
-Vu de cette façon c'est sure que c'est incroyable mais je crois que c'est bien ce qu'il a fait.  
  
-Potter a vu juste ! Bon alors moi je vous laisse, les bonnes actions me fatiguent !  
  
Malefoy s'éloigna vers une jeune brunette et dès qu'il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il lui donna un baisé dans le cou Harry et Ginny détournèrent le regard rempli de dégout.  
  
Le Soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsque Ron jetta un regard par la fenêtre. Il regarda ensuite la jeune fille dans le lit qui dormait à poings fermés. Lentement ses deux yeux s'entrouvrirent et un sourire éclata sur son visage. Ron approcha ses lèvres d'elle et lui donna un doux baisé.  
  
-J'ai passé une agréable nuit.  
  
-Moi aussi  
  
-Cet été tu voudrais passer quelques semaines chez moi. Mes parents ne seront pas là, il n'y aura que toi et moi..  
  
-Tu attends vraiment une réponse ? Je crois que tu la connais déjà.  
  
-C'est notre dernier été de repos après c'est le vrai travail qui commence.  
  
-Oui et je tiens à profiter de tous les moments que j'ai avec toi.  
  
-Harry repart chez son parrain dès demain alors tu peux toujours si tu veux bien rentrer avec moi.  
  
-C'est parfait j'enverrais un hibou à ma mère tout à l'heure.  
  
-Je crois que ce sera le plus bel été de toute ma vie.  
  
-J'en suis complètement sure.  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser. Il n'oublia pas une seul des parties de son anatomie. Il passèrent ainsi la journée dans le lit d'Hermione laissant présager ce que serait leur été de rêve.  
Fin  
Mais es-ce vraiment la fin..... Voldemort... Drago...Lucius......Harry et Ginny... Qu'es ce qu'il va leur arriver.... 


End file.
